loquendowikifandomcom_es-20200216-history
El Primer Asesinato/Transcripción
Transcripción original la intro con textos mostrando los programas con los que se hizo la serie, los personajes, etc. viéndose varias zonas de la ciudad como Glen Park, y los edificios en donde entre ellos se encuentra el U.S Bank Tower. Luego, enfoca la agencia de CJ, donde comienza todo * Carl Johnson: Hola amigos, soy CJ, y ahora soy detective. El mejor de la ciudad. Desde que estoy aquí, ha descendido la delincuencia un 99,9% está con él Y éste como ya lo conoceréis, es Juan, mi ayudante. * Juan Moreno: Oye CJ, ¿con quién coño estás hablando? * CJ: Anda y que te jodan. Bueno, vámonos que ya se ha acabado mi turno. Como veis, esta es mi agencia. Es muy grande y está to' guapa xD. * Juan: Joder, CJ espérame. Sale antes que Juan * CJ: Este de aquí es mi coche, y tú bájate de ahí está en el techo del coche * Juan: ¿Que me baje de dónde? * CJ: Venga, ya métete en el coche. * Juan: Vale, pero porque yo me lo merezco. * CJ: Juan, ¿tú de pequeño te caíste de la cuna? * Juan: Unas cuantas veces. CJ, ¿te cuento un chiste pa' no aburrirnos? * CJ: No. * Juan: ¡Que sí hombre! Mira van dos en una moto y se cae el de atrás, y dice el del medio: "toma jódete que siempre me caigo yo", buajajajaja. * CJ: Joder, pero qué malo. Mira se me ha ocurrido una idea: como ya no hay delincuentes en la ciudad gracias mí, vamos a celebrarlo. Vámonos a un bar de botellona y nos emborrachamos. * Juan: Sí sí sí sí sí sí botellona. Venga acelera. Y conduce con más cuidado que este coche no lleva cinturones, coño. en la Comisaria de Policía, LSPD * Oficial: ¿Para qué nos ha reunido aquí señor comisario? * Comisario: Bueno, señores, como sabéis, desde que está aquí el detective CJ ha descendido la delincuencia un 99,9% y a nosotros ya no nos tiene respeto la gente. Ya ni los gatos. Así que el Departamento de Policía nos vamos a poner las pilas, patrullaremos más a menudo, perseguiremos a los delincuentes en vez de dejarlos escapar porque corren mucho, y dejaremos de beber café y de comer rosquillas demás policías con un meme de Yao-ming en la cara el bar, con CJ y Juan * CJ: pausadamente Joder, esta cerveza está de puta madre. * Juan: igual que CJ Pues no has probado este cubata. * CJ: Juan vámonos ya de aquí que llevamos más de once copas. * Juan: Vete tú, yo me quedaré un ratito más... * CJ: Vale, pero mañana a las ocho en la agencia. del bar Mierda, verás tú ahora para conducir yo el coche. No veo ni torta y lo veo to' borroso. Menos mal que mi casa está aquí al lado. sube en el coche y empieza a conducir mal por la ebriedad, luego choca con una farola Puta madre he atropellado a una anciana. baja del coche Bien, ya he llegado a mi casa... ¿o es la de mi vecino? Bueno da igual... a la casa Poned música mientras que llego a mi cuarto la música de don omar Ft. Zion Y Lennox, Ella Ella. CJ llega al cuarto Ya he llegado. Hasta mañana amigos... callejón con una persona pasando * Rogelio Gutiérrez: Por fin he salido del trabajo. Ahora a casita. Que tengo mucha hambre escena se aleja y el hombre va a unas obras, y un hombre misterioso va corriendo a él Oye, ¿quién coño eres tú? hombre empieza a torturar al hombre ¡Aaaaaaaaah! día siguiente, en la casa de CJ * CJ: Buenos días. Bueno, voy a la cocina, a beber mi colacao de todas las mañanas. las escaleras y va a la cocina A beber colacao, gluc gluc gluc gluc. Bueno, voy a leer el periódico, a ver si dicen algo de mí o de mi agencia. lee detenidamente el periódico y se encuentra con la noticia de que un hombre fue asesinado, se revela que el hombre es dueño de una fábrica de colchones y su nombre es Rogelio Gutiérrez * CJ: ¡Coño! Un asesinato en mi ciudad. Llamaré a Juan y nos pondremos manos a la obra el teléfono y llama a Juan * Juan: teléfono ¿Sí, quién es? * CJ: Oye Juan, ¿has visto las noticias? * Juan: Mamá ¿eres tú? * CJ: Gilipollas que soy CJ. Que si has leído el periódico. * Juan: No. * CJ: Da igual. Mira ha habido un asesinato, así que ven a mi casa ahora mismo para ponernos a investigar. * Juan: Vale vale, ahora voy para allá la llamada llega a la casa de CJ * Juan: Bueno CJ ya estoy aquí. ¿A quién han matado? * CJ: Vamos al coche y te lo explico por camino. * Juan: Vale. abre la puerta del garaje y se suben al coche de CJ * CJ: Mira han matado al jefe de la empresa de los colchones. * Juan: ¡Nojodas! Ahora que me iba a hacer un descuento en un colchón de noventa por noventa. * CJ: Coño no me cambias el tema y escúchame. Lo mataron anoche, mientras yo estaba durmiendo con la resaca. ¿Tú dónde estuviste? * Juan: ¿Yo? Ehhh, durmiendo... en donde estaba en un prostíbulo con una prostituta bailándole Striptease * Juan: Oh sí oh sí puta ven pa' cá' que te voy a meter mi aparato reproductor por tu coño. * CJ: casi en las obras Juan, Juan, ¿estás bien? * Juan: Sí sí, es que estaba recordando una cosa. * CJ: Bien, ya hemos llegado a la escena del crimen. Ahora vamos a buscar pistas. * Juan: Ok. Pero la policía no encontró ninguna pista, así que nosotros seguramente tampoco. * CJ: Pero nosotros somos mucho mejores que la policía. Venga ayúdame a buscar a investigar * Juan: Joder CJ, yo no veo nada. * CJ: Po' ponte gafas. * Juan: Venga ya enserio, no encuentro ninguna pista. * CJ: Ten paciencia, alguna habrá. Oye mira, aquí al lado había una obra. * Juan: Bueno y qué. * CJ: No sé, pero recuérdalo, puede que más adelante nos sirva. * Juan: Oye CJ, hay algo que no me encaja. ¿Porqué la víctima se metió en este callejón en vez de ir directamente a su casa? Además, en este callejón no hay ninguna casa, por si iba a la de un amigo. * CJ: Tienes razón. Corre, vamos al coche y vayamos a la casa de la víctima. Le preguntaremos a su esposa, a ver si sabe algo acerca de eso. * Juan: Vale. al coche * Juan: Mira CJ, una pregunta tonta. * CJ: Venga, pregunta. * Juan: ¿Sabes dónde vive la esposa de la víctima? * CJ: Ostia es verdad. Bueno, vamos a buscarlo en las páginas amarillas que hay en la guantera del coche. A ver a ver * Juan: Coño, CJ, no sueltes el volante que nos la pegamos. * CJ: Mira aquí está: calle colchonera, número 20-14. Corre vamos cagando leches. Acelera. * Juan: Pero si vas conduciendo tú. * CJ: Excelente. en las afueras de la casa de Rogelio * CJ: Bueno es aquí. * Juan: ¡Coño! Vaya casa que tiene el hijo de puta. * CJ: Por favor un respeto a nuestro difuntos. * Juan: Perdón. se baja del coche * CJ: Juan, voy yo solo, tú espérame en el coche. * Juan: Vale. * CJ: a la casa Joder pedazo casa. Bueno a lo que iba. ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa? Soy Detective. * Esposa de Rogelio: Sí sí, estoy en mi cuarto entra a la habitación * CJ: Hola buenos días, soy el detective CJ. ¿Es usted la esposa del señor Rogelio? El de los colchones. * Esposa de Rogelio: Sí. * CJ: Bueno, quería hacerle unas preguntas. ¿Sabe si su marido se encontraba a escondidas con alguien en el centro de la ciudad? * Esposa de Rogelio: Que yo sepa no. * CJ: Bien. ¿Y sabe si su marido estaba relacionado con una obra? * Esposa de Rogelio: Sí, me dijo que iba a trasladar su empresa al centro de la ciudad. * CJ: Interesante. Una última pregunta. ¿Su marido iba al trabajo en coche, o andando? * Esposa de Rogelio: Siempre iba en su coche antiguo color rojo. Creo que es un Picador. * CJ: Muchas gracias. Ya me voy. sale del cuarto * Esposa de Rogelio: Adiós guapetón. * CJ: Joder a la tía le botaban las tetas buajajajaja de la casa * CJ: de la casa no están Juan ni su coche Un momento, ¿dónde coño está mi coche? ¿Y dónde está Juan? Ahora que me empezaban a encajar las piezas. Esto es muy extraño. Fin del Episodio. Transcripción de la película de 2017 (próximamente). Categoría:Transcripciones